Garce
"Eh, plight of the Plupples... I-I'm basically the smartest Plupple in the galaxy, on account of my Papa teaching me how to read. And even I'm a straight-up bonehead!" Appearance Garce is a "juicy" peach. He is orange, but, when living on Tomat-0, used blue paint to disguise himself as a Plupple. Biography Garce is a morally ambiguous peach that lives on planet Tomat-0. He is self-described as being the smartest of all Plupples (when masquerading as a Plupple), and is the only alien to Tomat-0, besides Joblet, to be fluent in both English and the nonsensical Plupple language. Early Life His parents are described as being "juicy," and imparting those genes to him. His father, Joblet, and mother, Merga, taught him how to read (and, presumably, how to speak English), making him one of the smartest sentient beings on Tomat-0. Merga was later killed in an explosion on a civilian transport ship during the Chili Wars, thought to be the same civilian ship destroyed by Mike Soup during his assassination of Space-Pope Chili the IX. Early Young Adulthood After Doctor Goondis arrived on Tomat-0 after the Space Wars, Garce admired his intelligence, describing him as "a real technical whiz, charismatic as all hell" and seeing how the other, lesser, Plupples flocked to him. However, as Doctor Goondis became unstable, Garce pitied him. Although it is unknown when Garce did so, he won a contest and therefore ended up on the currency of the Plupples, Plupple Bucks. He is able to have as many Plupple Bucks as he would like. Current Young Adulthood Garce met Maizey when she crash-landed on Tomat-0. As Maizey had landed far away from the ''Starship Minestrone, ''Garce promised to take her there, saying that it was "three clicks southeast of the Plateau". However, Maizey did not trust Garce, as she distrusted him and thought he was lying. As a result, Garce called over a Plupple, Farch, and asked them to demonstrate the Plupple Fatality. When Farch exploded, Garce did not seem to care, showing his lack of empathy for life. As Garce led Maizey (supposedly) to the crash site, he told his story to her, who seemed unimpressed. He then informed Maizey that "some, uh, big evil guy... ate the Moon as an appetizer," and then proceeded to tell her about Doctor Goondis. As he did so, he interrupted himself to warn Maizey of an upcoming pit trap, but was too late. When Maizey fell in, he did not seem too concerned about her fate, only saying "Well, I mean, uh oh!" Garce later met Gene and Mike Soup when he saved them from a Plupple Beast by appeasing it with an offering of one hundred Plupple Bucks. He revealed that he heard the two talking about Maizey and that he could take them to her. Offscreen, the three traveled a bit and laid down to rest. Garce met Pam when she apparated into the jungle. Pam, surprised, threatened Garce, and Garce attempted to defuse the situation by offering Pam a million Plupple Bucks, to which she refused. At Pam's accusations that Garce killed the (sleeping) Gene and Mike Soup, he was startled, and explained that they were napping. Garce was further bemused when Pam ranted to him about her exploits as a hot dog witch and her further threatening to possess him. Pam's attempt to possess Garce was unsuccessful, and Garce explained why to the Pam trapped inside of him. He explained that the "only thing deep inside him to possess is a pit", but later reversed this statement, stating that Plupples didn't have pits and telling Pam to "enjoy her stay". Later it was revealed that because Garce was a peach, he had a pit, but later covered for himself, telling Pam he was a Plupple. When Gene and Mike Soup awakened to the commotion, Garce avoided Gene's question as to what happened, and instead diverted the conversation by saying "he let them sleep an extra ten minutes because they looked so at peace", convincing Mike and Gene of his kindness. Garce led Gene and Mike Soup to Joblet’s stalactite penthouse, where the four had drinks and traded stories of the Space Wars. However, it was revealed that Garce and Joblet had drugged them, and Garce proceeded to put their unconscious bodies on the ''Persica ''with the Bernoulli Converter, headed for the Dark Master. It was also revealed that Joblet was Garce's father. Gene and Mike Soup later awoke on the ''Persica ''with Garce. Realizing they had been drugged, Mike Soup expressed that he felt weak, to which Garce admitted that he was sorry, but that there was "not much that could do about it". He also admitted that both he and his father, Joblet, were under the control of the Dark Master. Gene attempted to persuade Garce to not be "complicit in the destruction of the universe", but Garce denied that there was anything he could do about it, and proceeded to inform them that the Dark Master had requested the two be brought to their destination (the O-Nion Station Space Buffet). Notably, Garce coughed rather oddly after mocking Mike Soup's threat to kill him with his hat. Gene and Mike Soup did not know that the Bernoulli Converter was also aboard the ship. After the ''Persica ''landed, Garce led them to their rooms, but was stopped by Weldon Burgereaux, who had received a "mysterious, anonymous, borderline ominous" call requesting that the J.V.I.P. guests be treated with the highest honor. When Burgereaux asked if Gene and Mike Soup had anything to say, Garce pretended that the two were just "here to enjoy their vacation," leaving the two having no choice but to go along with him. Burgereaux then led the gang to his "orientation field," which consisted of machines emitting a soft pink light in order to temporarily put the three under some kind of spell. The spell prohibited Mike Soup and Gene from saying anything negative, and, once finished, boosted the gang's overall self esteem, confidence, and energy, while also taking away their ability to feel anything negative. The group then rushed away to try the Lazy River. Doctor Goondis, Maizey, Smeech, and Joblet found Gene, Mike, and Garce one by one on the Zero-Gravity Lazy River. Doctor Goondis, finding the crew first, made polite conversation with them until Mike Soup eventually recognized him by asking him if he had assassinated the Pope. The two, joyful at their reunion, welcomed Joblet and Smeech into the group, even though Joblet’s crimes had angered Goondis and Soup before the orientation. Maizey found the crew last, and although she had originally planned to tell them something, she admitted she could not remember, due to the orientation process numbing the negative parts of her memory, saying that "You know, after that orientation they just went through, [ Maizey ] just... phew! She just to chill 'til was dead!" Weldon Burgereaux, checking on the J.V.I.P.s (Garce, Gene, and Mike Soup), and their guests (Maizey, Smeech, Joblet, and Goondis), then alerted them that the Pasta Parade was due to be soon, and that he had reserved the highest float in honor of them all. After leaving, Joblet brought up that he'd never "totally got the download on why the Dark Master wanted them here". However, everyone immediately dismissed it and agreed on not worrying about it. During the Pasta Parade, Garce was on the J.V.I.P Feel-Good Float along with Joblet, Smeech, Doctor Goondis, Gene, Mike Soup, and Maizey. While on the float, on request of Weldon Burgereaux, Doctor Goondis shot the Serenity Lights at the crowd, calming them. The Dark Master then interrupted the Parade by taking a bite out of the O-Nion Space Station, killing many of the guests, including Weldon Burgereaux. Before dying, Burgereaux warned the group to run. While the group panicked, Goondis shot the group with the Light, influencing their minds relax and think rationally. However, after being shot with the Light, Garce claimed he felt sick. Joblet suggested Goondis shoot him once more, to heal him, but Goondis refused, saying Garce "looked ripe". Garce, then realizing he was possessed by Pam, stated he believed he was going to die, and proceeded to "pop like a balloon," freeing Pam, and subsequently dying.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters